


For Him, I'd Burn the World

by 2shy2call911



Category: Original Work, Upon the Moon's Final Wane
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drabble, Emotions, F/M, Fire, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), POV First Person, UMFW, Upon the Moon's Final Wane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: Why did he leave? I loved him. I was in love with him. I still am in love with him despite the way my stomach turns inside itself at the mere mention of his name. The flame is the same color as his eyes and I want to tear my own out so I never have to see that shade of blue again.





	For Him, I'd Burn the World

**Author's Note:**

> So uh here's an original work of my featuring one of my OCs! I wrote this in about 45 minutes when I was having a breakdown and it helped me calm down. This is about Caitlyn, who idolized Riley in every way, dealing with how he left her for someone else. They were best friends growing up and dated for a while. She's an emotional person, and this universe has magic, and her form of magic is fire, but her fire is blue rather than orange to symbolize how emotionally unstable she is. I have this whole universe set out with events that happen and this is one of the things that goes down! She ends up setting the neighborhood around her on fire, which also happens to burn Riley's house down. Yeah, she suffers a lot and makes lots of mistakes, but I love her. I push a lot of my own experiences and feelings onto her, I'd say.  
I might start posting more original works on here?? But they'll probably just be AUs of my own universe because I still haven't figured out my own universe enough to put it in a coherent format :( I'll still definitely post fanfiction though! I'm mostly posting this because a friend asked me to lol This is from around December 2018!

The fire crackles in my hand. I'm illuminated in a blue glow. My skin is burning beneath the growing flame and so are my eyes from the tears pushing their way past. It feels like my flesh is slowly melting off. I welcome the feeling as I fling out my arm, a scream ripping through my vocal chords.

Why did he leave? I loved him. I was in love with him. I still am in love with him despite the way my stomach turns inside itself at the mere mention of his name.

Riley.

Riley Riley Riley Riley Riley Riley

The flame is the same color as his eyes and I want to tear my own out so I never have to see that shade of blue again.

Riley was my best friend. He was the sweet and silly boy I fell in love with. He was my melody while I was the lyrics and he was also the rhythm that tied the whole song together. No, we were the rhythm. We tied the song together. It was us. We were beautiful.

Now where are we? Where is he?

Both of my hands are lit up in flames and my lungs burn just as hotly. I feel tears sprinting down my cheeks, running away, leaving me, just like him. In my ears is the crackling of my own emotions spinning wildly around me. My vision is a whirlpool of blue blue blue I hate that color I hate him

I hate that he held my heart in his hands the way no one else did or ever could. I hate that I let him so willingly and God, I trusted him with my very soul and being. He held my life in the palm of his stupid little hand and then squeezed until he couldn't squeeze anymore and as I gasped for air, he dropped me. He dropped me from the height of the sun and even still I long to feel his hand in mine once again, the same hand that carelessly squeezed my heart to oblivion.

He was my sun and my sky and the oxygen in my lungs. No amount of cliches could convey how much I needed him and how much I still need him now. His light shone down on me like I was someone special I was special to him, so what happened?

Blue is all I see when I look up. I realize now the burning I felt wasn't just my weeping eyes but also the dancing of the flames around me. The trees stick out of the ground like tall, angry giants. They're towering over me. I hear their whispers.

_ He left for a reason. _

_ You weren't good enough for him. _

_ You showed him your most vulnerable side. _

_ You're alone now. _

_ He didn't want you anymore. _

_ His promises were all lies. _

_ Who can you trust now? _

_ You're nothing to him. _

The world feels like it's going to collapse beneath me. My head spins as does the flames in my palms. Shut up shut up shut up! Make them shut up! I already know, don't remind me!

The flames continue to spin and so I spin on the balls of my feet, nearly losing my footing as I begin to run.


End file.
